All
by Moon1997-2
Summary: This is the final chapter of my last story )


Nothing its mine..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Dr. Chen?  
\- Colonel?  
\- What happened? , Shouted Sheppard as Carson, Teyla and Ronon came running after him, only to meet Dr. Chen fully soaked  
\- Tell me!  
\- Sorry Colonel, we were with Dr. Helms ...  
\- Anyone else?  
\- Yes, she came from another level to help me and reach out but her. She was trapped ...  
\- What about Rodney? Have you seen Dr. Mckay?  
\- Yes .. the .. he reached to enter, but the screen closed and I could not open the door, I heard some screams but I could not turn off the door ..  
\- All right ... Here Sheppard to Lorne ..  
\- Sir? I do not listen well  
\- Listen Lorne I want an engineering group I have to open a gap to a door already

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Dr. Mckay, can you hear me? Dr. ...  
Everything was a haze. Someone was called ... But he did not know who he was ... where he was ... He had. Cold, very cold ... .was wet, why he was wet ?. It smells like blood. Was it blood? It smells like vomit .. Oh yes of course .. I was dying ... I had to stop and open the damn door. He had ... he had .. He had ..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- How much more…? We've been here an hour and a half ...

\- Sir ... let's go as fast as we can ...

\- I do not believe you ... My best friend is dying in there!

-Forgive me, sir, but I'm telling you the truth."

\- Colonel, do not push the lad, he's doing his best ..

\- Carson is not enough ... they may already be dead ...

\- Dr. Zelenka says that the points keep beating ... but one more than the other ..

\- Thank you Teyla ..

\- If you keep moving like this Sheppard you're going to make a hole in the ground ... how about we blow that fucking door ..

\- No..no, we can not Ronon, we could kill them, they can be against the door ...

\- Sir, you have to see this ...

\- What is it?

The water was coming out from under the door ..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Rodney, you have to wake up ...

\- MMM….

\- Dr. Mckay ...

He could not breathe well ... .what happened ... Everything was pain and much, much water ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Sir ... We almost opened the door ...

\- we must be careful, possibly when we work, we will get water ...

\- Yes sir ... everyone back 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dr. Mckay .. they have rescued us, please tell me ... say something

\- Dr. Helms ... ..

\- Dr. Beckett, he does not wake up ..

\- Give me space, lassie.

Carson took the vital signs ...

\- Fuck..

\- What happens? Carson, what's up ...

\- He's drowning, help me get him out of here ...

John and Carson pulled Rodney's body through the small hole and placed it on the stretcher that was at ground level.

\- Come on Rodney, breathe ... breathe ...

\- Carson ...

\- Give me a fucking second ..

Carson took Rodney's leg and pushed it against his chest, over and over again.

\- What does the doc do?

\- A military technique for drowning Ronon ...

A rain of coughing and vomiting of water surprised everyone.

\- Quick I want oxygen now! And a tube of 8 STAT! I'm going to the operating room now!

\- Is it good? Carson

\- I do not know, son, I do not know!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Rodney Meredith Mckay. You are making fun of me

\- Sorry ... I'm sorry ... how come you do not know how to swim? . Hey you ... you should learn. Before putting your boss at risk ..

\- Mckay!

\- What now?

\- I told you not to speak, you should not make any effort ..

"Carson, I'm getting bored, let me at least talk to Helms."

\- Helms. She drowned for a moment .. you were without oxygen for almost 5 minutes and besides that you were bleeding from a bloody tube buried in the leg ... and also you had generalized sepsis. Something else or I'll tell you all your medical history, barbaric level of a week ago.

\- No thanks, you already traumatized me enough ..

\- And dare you answer me? I told you not to talk

\- Carson!

\- And to you Elizabeth, I have vetoed the entrance to the infirmary ..

\- But Carson ..

\- No, you almost make him kill.

\- But he did not die ..

\- What do I care?

\- Carson sometimes have to make sacrifices ..

\- A great power carries a great responsibility ..

\- Shhhh!

\- It's all I am!

\- Yes ... just talk and talk ...

\- Carson!

\- SHHH!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wel..that was all. thanks..a and if you want read the complete storie, search for Moon1997 thanks..


End file.
